coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 362 (1st June 1964)
Plot Val and Concepta lament how little they see of their husbands. Minnie finds it hard to cope with Charlie's dog, Little Titch, who doesn't seem to like her. She looks through things that used to belong to Martha and starts to get maudlin. Elsie comes home from work sick. Exotic dancer, Pip Mistral, calls on Charlie and invites him to a party on Sunday for the birthday of one of her friend's at their flat. She asks him to supply the men. Emily asks Swindley round for a meal under the guise of making a meal for a competition she has entered. Len happily agrees to join Charlie at the party. He then calls on Harry and asks him to join them. Lucille tells Val that her headmistress has demanded that her tattoo is removed. Emily makes an appointment with Val for a new radical hairstyle in the style of Dusty Springfield. A nervous Harry agrees to join Len and Charlie. Val starts to decorate and Ken reluctantly joins in. Len gets him to come out for a drink but it's a ruse to tell him about the party. Ken agrees to go as well when he sees a picture of Pip. The four men try to think of an alibi to get past Val and Concepta. Charlie suggests a Territorial Army regimental do to mark the anniversary of the Battle of Balaclava. Charlie plays a trumpet call to mark the on-coming festivity as they raise their glasses in a toast. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") Guest cast *Pip Mistral - Elaine Stevens Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *Emily Nugent mentions that she has entered a competition to fly to the New York World's Fair which opened on 22nd April 1964. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson) and Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie Moffitt and Len lead two married men astray *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,678,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Houses like this should be used like matchboxes: used, and then chucked away". Category:1964 episodes